Wenn Emotionen überlaufen
by Eleonore Wolf
Summary: Harry wird von Verschiedenen Gefühlen überrollt, doch Malfoy ergeht es auch nicht besser. In ihrer Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit sind sie sich gegenseitig ein Trost. Oneshot, Slash, HPDM, Harrys POV


Warnung/Hinweise: Slash, HPDM. Nebenbei erwähnt: RWHG Ein bisschen OOC, aber das ist wohl immer so und ich finde es hält sich in Grenzen. Harrys POV. Oneshot.

Inhalt: Harry wird von Verschiedenen Gefühlen überrollt, doch Malfoy ergeht es auch nicht besser. In ihrer Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit sind sie sich gegenseitig ein Trost.

Wenn Emotionen überlaufen

Eine Welle der Eifersucht steigt in mir auf, und nur mit Mühe kann ich sie so weit zurückdrängen, dass mir niemand etwas anmerkt. Doch in meinem Inneren ist sie noch immer deutlich spürbar. Ich bin der Meinung, mein Herz hat noch nie so heftig und vor allem schmerzhaft in meiner Brust geschlagen und meine Kehle fühlt sich wie zugeschnürt an. Nur mit Mühe kann ich meinen Atem ruhig halten. Dass sich die ersten Tränen ebenfalls bemerkbar machen, erleichtert mir die Situation nicht, immerhin kann ich schlecht im vollen Gemeinschaftsraum anfangen zu heulen. Noch dazu, wenn es keinen wirklichen Grund gibt.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ist kein Problem," schaffe ich in einem relativ normalen Tonfall zu sagen, bevor meine Stimme endgültig den Dienst verweigert.

Auf meine Antwort hin, strahlt mich Ron übers ganze Gesicht grinsend an. „Danke, Partner, echt klasse. Ich geh dann mal Hermine Bescheid sagen. Bis heut' Abend dann!" und schon ist mein Freund in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle verschwunden, worüber ich unendlich erleichtert bin, da ich nicht weiß, ob ich noch mit klarer Stimme hätte sagen können, dass ich mich in den Schlafsaal zurückziehen möchte. Ich brauche jetzt erst einmal meine Ruhe – zumindest, bis ich mich wieder abgeregt habe.

Immer wieder die Worte „Nicht weinen, es gibt keinen Grund dafür, nur nicht losflennen," im Geiste vor mir hersagend verschwinde ich die Wendeltreppe nach oben. Dort angekommen schaffe ich es gerade einmal mit einem schnellen Blick den Raum nach anderen Personen abzusuchen, bevor die ersten Tränen meine Wangen hinunterlaufen. Geräuschvoll schluchzend lasse ich mich, mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gelehnt, an dieser auf den Boden heruntergleiten, begrabe mein nasses Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Was ist nur los mit mir? Warum wirft mich diese einfache Frage von Ron so aus der Bahn?

Noch einmal führe ich mir die Situation von eben vor Augen. Ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum auf meinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin und habe gelesen, als Ron zu mir kam. Er wirkte irgendwie nervös, als ob er etwas verbrochen hätte. Als er bei mir ankam stotterte erst kurz rum, bevor er das aussprach, was ihn beschäftigte. Es ging darum, dass er heute gerne mit Hermine alleine nach Hogsmead gehen möchte. Dabei malen wir beide uns eigentlich schon seit einer Woche, seit der Aushang am schwarzen Brett erschienen ist, in unserer Freizeit immer aus, in welche Geschäfte wir heute gehen möchten, was uns wohl für Neuigkeiten erwarten. Doch nun wollte Ron mit Hermine alleine gehen. Das kam so plötzlich und irgendwie fühlt ich mich ignoriert.

Nun, vielleicht nicht ignoriert, denn schließlich hat Ron mich ja sogar gefragt, ob ich ein Problem damit hätte, aber unwichtig trifft es. Als ob sie mich an die Seite geschoben hätten, weil ich gerade nicht dazupasse.

Daher auch die Eifersucht. In diesem kurzen Augenblick unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, als der Inhalt von Rons Frage in meinem Gehirn angekommen war, bis sich mein Verstand einschaltete, wünschte ich mir von ganzem Herzen, dass die Beziehung von Ron und Hermine wieder zu Ende wäre. Eigentlich wünsche ich den beiden ja das Beste und möchte nichts Böses, doch in diesem Augenblick hätte ich gemordet, wenn ich dadurch die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen rückgängig machen könnte. Vorgestern haben sie es endlich geschafft. Nachdem sie drei Monate um einander herumgeschlichen sind, wie die sprichwörtliche Katze um den heißen Brei, sind sie nun endlich ein Paar. Doch obwohl ich mich für sie freue, ist im tiefsten Inneren von mir nur Platz für Neid und Eifersucht.

Als Ron mir dann gesagt hat, er würde lieber mit Hermine alleine nach Hogsmead gehen, statt zu dritt, mit mir, war es einfach zu viel. Plötzlich wollten die Emotionen von mir nur noch an die Oberfläche. Doch warum stört es mich, dass meine besten Freunde ein Paar sind?

Ich denke noch eine Weile über das Problem nach, doch komme ich einer Antwort nicht ein Stück näher. Dafür versiegt endlich, nach unzähligen Minuten, mein Tränenstrom und die Schluchzer hören ebenfalls auf. Einen kurzen Moment warte ich noch, da ich mich so fühle, als könnte es jeden Augenblick weitergehen, doch nachdem ich mir sicher bin, dass ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt habe, erhebe ich mich mit zittrigen Beinen.

Ich weiß genau, dass meine Augen und Wange im Moment gerötet sein werden und das selbst jemand Fremdes, wenn er mich so sehen könnte, sofort wüsste, dass ich bis gerade geweint habe. Also gehe ich zunächst einmal ins Bad, wo mein erster Blick dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken gilt. Ich sehe sogar noch schlimmer aus, als bereits befürchtet. Meine Augen sind nicht nur gerötet und blutunterlaufen, sonder auch wässrig und meine Haare sind noch unordentlicher als je zuvor. Das führe ich darauf zurück, dass ich währende des Weinens meine Hände in ihnen vergraben hatte und mir immer wieder hindurch gefahren bin.

Um mein Äußeres unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, steige ich erst einmal unter die Dusche. Aus dieser wieder hervor und abgetrocknet stelle ich erleichtert fest, dass von meinem Gefühlsausbruch nicht mehr viel erkennbar ist. Nur, wenn man mir genau in die Augen sieht, kann man erkennen, dass sie ein wenig blutunterlaufen sind, da beim weinen wohl unter dem Druck auf sie ein paar Äderchen geplatzt sind. Solche Spuren sind üblich, und morgen werden sie wieder verschwunden sein.

Fertig angezogen betrete ich den Schlafsaal und schnappe mir meine Jacke, um den anderen Schülern nach Hogsmead zu folgen. Nur, weil ich dieses mal alleine unterwegs sein muss, heißt es nicht, dass ich mir dieses Wochenende entgehen lassen werde. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen bestätigt sich sich meine Vermutung, dass sich die anderen Schüler schon auf dem Weg ins Dorf befinden, da nur Erst- und Zweitklässler zu sehen sind. Doch kaum hat sich das Portraitloch hinter mir geschlossen, merke ich, dass ich eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust habe, Hogsmead zu besuchen. Also drehe ich mich wieder um, doch zu meinem Erstaunen muss ich feststellen, dass die Fette Dame gerade nicht in ihrem Bilderrahmen ist. Mit geübtem Blick suche ich rasch die umliegenden Gemälde ab, da die Hüterin der Gryffindorräume nur selten die Nähe ihres Bildes verlässt. Doch sie ist nicht aufzufinden und so beschließe ich, dass ich mal wieder nach Hedwig sehen könnte.

Auf dem Weg in den östlichen Teil des Schulgebäudes, dorthin, wo die Eulerei untergebracht ist, komme ich durch einen besonders dunklen Gang. Dadurch, dass die Sonne so früh am Mittag im Süden steht, ist es hier im nördlichen Flügel nie besonders hell, doch in dem Flur, den ich gerade durchquere ist es noch dunkler, da nur wenige Fenster in die Mauern eingelassen sind. Auf halben Weg durch den ruhigen Gang höre ich plötzlich ein Schluchzen. Zumindest glaube ich, dass es das war, denn da ich nicht auf Geräusche eingestellt war, habe ich nicht darauf geachtet und es nur nebenbei wahrgenommen. Doch durch diese Unterbrechung der Stille aufgeschreckt, bleibe ich ruckartig stehen und spitze meine Ohren.

Erneut erklingt ein Schluchzer und diesmal bin ich mir sicher, dass er aus der Nische bei dem Fenster nur zehn Meter weiter den Gang entlang kommen muss. Langsam und leise bewege ich mich auf die Geräuschquelle zu, neugierig, wen ich dort antreffen werde.

Als mein Blick auf eine Figur mit platinblonden Haar fällt, bleibe ich erneut wie angewurzelt stehen. Dort, den Blick starr nach draußen auf die Ländereien gerichtet, sitzt Draco Malfoy auf der Fensterbank und weint. Es scheint, als hätte er mich noch nicht bemerkt und so bin ich um so mehr geschockt, als er plötzlich anfängt zu sprechen: „Nun lach mich schon aus, Potter! Ja, ich, Draco Malfoy, weine. Zufrieden? Könntest du mich jetzt wieder in Ruhe lassen?" Noch immer laufen ihm Tränen über die bleichen Wangen und seine Stimme klingt belegt.

Ich bin so überrascht, dass ich zunächst überhaupt nichts erwidern kann, und als ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden habe ist das einzige, was ich zu Stande bekommt, ein verwirrtes: „Malfoy, was... ?" Die Frage, was los ist, bleibt unvollendet im Raum stehen.

„Es ist alles deine Schuld!" Auf einmal klingt Malfoy nicht mehr traurig. Blitzschnell hat er sich von seinem Platz erhoben und drängt mich, bevor ich dies überhaupt realisieren kann, gegen die nächste Wand.

Mit unsäglicher Wut in den Augen blickt er mich durchdringend an und schreit: „Ganz allein deine Schuld! Hörst du!" Doch seine Worte klingen nun eher verzweifelt und es wirkt auf mich, als wollte er mit dem Gesagten eher sich selbst überzeugen, als mich zu verunsichern oder anzugreifen.

Noch bevor ich irgendwie reagieren kann, fängt Malfoy an zu zittern und der Druck seiner Hände auf meinen Schultern lässt nach, bis er sich, erneut vor Schluchzern durchzuckt, gegen mich sinken lässt und seinen Kopf auf meiner rechten Schulter bettet.

Beim nächsten Satz, den ich nur sehr schwer durch die Geräusche meines Rivalen hindurchhören kann, spricht er sehr schüchtern und so, als ob er mit sich selbst reden würde: „Zumindest versuche ich mir das einzureden."

Ich dagegen fühle mich von der aktuellen Situation einfach nur überfordert. Da möchte ich nur mal Hedwig besuchen und zehn Minuten später lehnt sich Draco Malfoy, mein größter Rivale aus der Schule, gegen mich und heult. Wie in Trance lege ich meine Arme um Malfoys Taille, bei weinenden Personen bin ich einfach hoffnungslos überfordert.

„Scht, Malfoy, ganz ruhig," rede ich leise besänftigend auf ihn ein. Langsam versuche ich ihn zurück zur Bank unter dem Fenster zu drängen, was mir auch gelingt. Dort drücke ich ihn zurück auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz und setze mich direkt neben ihn. Sein Kopf ruht noch immer auf meiner rechten Schulter und mit einem Arm umfasse ich den schluchzenden Slytherin.

„Verdammt!" meint dieser kurze Zeit später und entfernt seinen Kopf von seiner Ablage und auch ich löse meinen Arm und ziehe ihn zurück.

„Wehe du erzählst hiervon irgendwem, Potter!" droht mir Malfoy im nächsten Augenblick mit seinem üblichen Tonfall und sieht mich ernst an.

„Werde ich nicht," versichere ich ihm, „wenn du mir sagst, woran ich schuld sein soll."

Einen Moment verzieht Malfoy nachdenklich die Stirn und erwidert schließlich, er würde es mir erzählen, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, weshalb ich geweint habe. Mit dieser Aussage schafft es Malfoy erneut, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll. Woher weiß er, dass ich geheult habe?

Leise lacht der Blonde auf. „Man kann es an deinen Augen erkennen, sie sind noch immer blutunterlaufen." Scheinbar hat er meine Gedanken erraten können.

„Ok, abgemacht," ist das einzige, was ich noch sagen kann, da ich viel zu neugierig bin, zu erfahren, was Malfoy so aus der Bahn geworfen hat, um darüber nachzudenken, was ich gerade verspreche zu erzählen.

„Nun, es geht um meinen Vater," beginnt der Junge neben mir zu berichten. „Heute morgen ist ein Brief vom Ministerium gekommen und...", seine Stimme wird leiser, bis er den Satz abbricht. „Du weißt ja, dass er in Askaban sitzt. Es war eigentlich nur einen Galgenfrist und nun ist der Termin festgelegt. Er soll nächsten Freitag geküsst werden." Einen Moment lang muss ich scharf nachdenken, bis ich die Worte von Malfoy verstehe. Sein Vater soll hingerichtet werden. Genauer gesagt, soll ihm die Seele ausgesaugt werden. Deshalb war er so neben der Spur.

„Aber was meintest du mit 'meine Schuld'?" frage ich ihn das, was mir noch nicht ganz klar ist.

Ein Seufzer entkommt Malfoys Kehle, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzt. „Seit eineinhalb Jahren, seit Vaters Inhaftierung, versuche ich, dir die Schuld an seiner Lage zu geben. Aber es klappt nicht. Ich weiß doch eigentlich, dass er selbst die Verantwortung für seine Situation trägt. Er hat sich da ganz alleine hineinmanövriert. Warum schließt er sich auch so einem verrückten Größenwahnsinnigen an? Nun muss er mit den Konsequenzen leben. Oder auch nicht." Bei dem makaberen Wortspiel am Ende von Malfoys Ausführungen läuft es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, sodass ich Gänsehaut bekomme.

„Und nun du! Weshalb hast du geweint?"

Verlegen, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll, sehe ich auf. Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ich die ganze Zeit während unserem Gespräch auf den Boden gestarrt habe. Doch nun blicke ich meinem sonstigen Streitpartner direkt in die Augen und dieser schaut zurück. Seine Augen wirken in diesem Moment so anders, als sonst und plötzlich fällt mir ein, weshalb dem so ist. Normalerweise blickt mich Malfoy immer herausfordernd, wütend oder spöttisch und überlegen an, doch diesmal ist sein Blick neutral und die Gänsehaut, die ich eben noch durch seine Worte bekommen habe, verschwindet und und eine ungewohnte Wärme breitet sich in mir aus.

„Eigentlich ist es lächerlich, worüber ich geweint habe," fange ich nun an zu berichten. „Beinahe peinlich." Ehe ich mich versehe, habe ich Malfoy, jemandem dem ich im Normalfall nicht die kleinste Information anbieten würde, alles erzählt, was mich heute belastet hat. Ich erzähle von der Enttäuschung, die durch Rons Absage entstanden ist und dass ich unerklärlicher Weise eifersüchtig und neidisch auf ihn und Hermine bin. Beinahe hätte meine Stimme versagt, als ich beichte, wie verlassen und unwichtig ich mir vorkam, als ich erfuhr, dass meine beiden besten Freunde etwas ohne mich unternehmen möchten.

Nur flüchtig bemerke ich, dass sich erneut eine Träne aus meinem Augenwinkel schleicht, doch ich wende den Blick nicht von Malfoys Augen ab, die mich zum ersten mal ermutigend ansehen, mich auffordern, weiterzureden, was ich dann auch tue, den plötzlich fallen mir Dinge ein, auf die ich zuvor nicht gekommen bin.

„Ich war früher immer ein Außenseiter. Mein Cousin Dudley hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich in der Grundschule und auch schon davor keine Freunde hatte. Immer wurde ich von allen ignoriert und selbst meine 'Familie' beachtete mich nur, wenn es Arbeit oder Ärger gab. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, fand ich das erste mal in meinem Leben einen Freund. Ron war vom ersten Moment an nett zu mir, etwas was ich vorher nicht kannte. Doch nun habe ich Angst, dass es wie früher wird. Dass ich wieder einsam bin. Verstehst du? Die Zeit vor Hogwarts war für mich grauenvoll und keine Freunde mehr zu haben ist eine Horrorvision für mich."

Ich bin überrascht davon, was ich sage. Es war mir vorher einfach nicht bewusst gewesen, doch jetzt, da ich jemanden habe, der mir zuhörte, wollen diese Gedanken einfach nur noch raus aus meinem Kopf. Selbst wenn ich dafür meinem Schulfeind mein tiefstes Inneres preisgeben muss.

Doch Malfoy sieht nicht so aus, als möchte er in diesem Moment irgendetwas von dem Gesagten gegen mich verwenden. Etwas nachdenklich meint er dann: „Es muss dich damals stark verletzt haben."

Doch dieses Aussage verwirrt mich nur, da ich nicht weiß, wovon er redet. Doch statt dies zu sagen, sehe ich Malfoy nur fragend an und dieser versteht das stumme Zeichen.

„Damals, im Zug. Auf unserer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts habe ich Ron beleidigt. Ich hoffte dadurch deine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Was ich nicht wusste war, dass er dir damals scheinbar schon ans Herz gewachsen war. Die erste Person, die dir Freundschaft in Aussicht stellte. Da konnte ich mich mit meinen Bemerkungen bei dir doch nur ins Abseits befördern."

Völlig verdattert versuche ich eine andere Emotion in Malfoys Gesicht zu finden als Reue. Gesteht dieser gerade einen Fehler ein? Bedauert er es etwa, nicht mein Freund zu sein?

„Ich würde dir so gerne etwas näher stehen, Harry Potter," bestätigt er meine Gedanken und verwendet dabei meinen Namen so, dass ich merke, dass er es ernst meint, indem er nicht mehr nur meinen Nachnamen verwendet.

„Wir könnten ja neu anfangen," schlage ich vor. „Vielleicht sogar Freunde werden." Jetzt, da ich ihm so viel von mir preisgegeben habe, erscheint mir dies wesentlich besser, als von ihm verspottet zu werden.

Doch mit einem noch trübsinnigeren Blick legt mir der Slytherin zögerlich eine Hand auf die rechte Wange. Ich habe nicht wirklich bemerkt, dass mir zwischendurch die Tränen liefen, erst jetzt, als Malfoy vorsichtig mit dem Daumen die Flüssigkeit wegstreicht, nehme ich es richtig wahr.

„Ich fürchte, Freundschaft würde mir nicht mehr reichen. Dafür faszinierst du mich zu sehr. Mein ganzes Leben dreht sich um dich," gesteht er mir und zieht seine Hand zurück. Gerade erhebt er sich von der Bank, wendet seinen Blick ab und möchte gehen, da greife ich wie aus einem Reflex heraus nach seinem Arm.

„Warte!" ist alles, was ich sagen kann und überrascht sieht er mich an. Auch ich stehe auf und trete ihm nun gegenüber. Mein Herz rast wie wild in meiner Brust und eigentlich weiß ich nicht, was mit mir los ist. Alles, was ich machen kann, ist leicht lächeln, als sich ein Hoffnungsschimmer in den blauen Augen, die ich nun so lange eingehend studiert habe, abzeichnet.

Krampfhaft verknoten sich unsere Hände ineinander, doch ich nehme es nur nebenbei wahr. Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit liegt in dem Mienenspiel meines Gegenübers.

Vorsichtig gehe ich ein paar Zentimeter auf ihn zu und habe das Gefühl, neben mir zu stehen. Ich kann meine Handlungen nicht mehr kontrollieren, als ich mich vorbeuge und den blonden Slytherin sanft auf die Lippen küsse.

Erst Dracos freie Hand auf meiner Wange nach dem spontanen Kuss holt mich in die Realität zurück und ich werde mir bewusst, was ich gerade getan habe. Ich spüre, wie ich knallrot werde, doch es ist mir egal, da ich sehe, dass Draco lächelt. Es ist nicht sein übliches abwertendes oder spöttisches Lächeln sondern ein ehrliches, glückliches und es löst in meinem Bauch einen wild flatternden Schwarm Schmetterlinge aus.

Ein weiterer Kuss folgt, diesmal von Draco ausgehend, und ich fühle deutlich, wie mir ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen fällt.

Jetzt muss ich auf niemanden mehr eifersüchtig sein und fühle mich nicht mehr ignoriert. Denn endlich habe ich jemanden. Jemanden nur für mich.

Tipp: Reviews ermuntern zu weiteren Storys!


End file.
